Pandora's Big Scare
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: After being told she can't watch anymore TV as it's bedtime and there's no more TV for children, Pandora decides she's big enough and brave enough to watch stuff for grown-ups. So she sneaks out of bed after lights out to watch TV, but what will the consequences be for the curious little mutant? COMPLETED


**Heya Fans!**

 **Got bitten by a rather large plot bunny this fine Sunday, and found myself writing another one-shot! This time about our cute little heroine Pandora!**

 **This is actually an old fic I wrote years ago and I've just recycled it into a One-shot starring Raphael and Monalisa's daughter Pandora!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. This fic also features characters written by my dear friend and co-writer Tyroth Darkstorm! Also references to his fics are featured here too! Do check out his work! He does write good stuff! You can find him in my favouraite authours and stories sections on my page!**

 **Pandora's Big Scare**

It was a cool autumn Saturday night in Massachusetts and in a Farmhouse deep in the country, four mutant male turtles, the female lizard Monalisa, their rat sensei Master Splinter and their two human friends, April and Casey sat in the living-room/dining area having a quiet conversation together whilst drinking some hot chocolate before bedtime whilst the children Pandora and Kemeko were watching TV before bedtime.

Also joining them was the mutant mutant Dragon Tyroth and his wife Sephie the Gecko visiting from their underground home Mutopia in Chicago with their twin children, the Geckolings, Freya and Loki.

"Thank you so much for letting us and the Geckolings come along to the Farmhouse Casey!" the Dragon said "I know I've said it many times, but it sure is nice to have a break once in a while! Especially from the craziness I have to go through with the Chicago Knights!"

"You got that right Tyroth!" Sephie smiled "They sure are good fighters, but they do behave like children sometimes! Well Percy does especially!"

"Don't remind me!" one of the turtles, one wearing a red mask said "He's worse than Michelangelo when it comes to his pranks and behaviour!"

At the sound of his name, the turtle wearing the orange mask looked up.

"Hey!" he said.

"It's no problem guys!" said Casey "You know we're always happy to have you!"

"As we're always happy to have you in Mutopia!" the Gecko chuckled.

"Can't wait to visit there again!" the purple masked turtle Donatello commented "I'm learning a lot from James!"

"You and that Chimpanzee are getting on great Don!" The blue masked turtle Leonardo said "You seem to learn a lot from each other!"

"Two medics with great minds can learn a lot from each other!" the Rat Splinter commented "And such skills can give such help!"

The other turtles nodded.

"You are lucky to have him in Mutopia." Monalisa commented as she fiddled with her pink ninja band ribbons "A doctor, and a midwife in one, when he delivered your kids Sephie."

"Yeah!" the Gecko gushed "Very lucky." she then looked over as she heard laughing coming from another part of the living area near the fireplace.

* * *

Sitting on the large sofa covered by a blanket, watching a Disney's ' _Tangled_ ' on a DVD the four children laughed and even joined in with some of the songs, every so often Tyroth kept glancing over to watch some of the film, since it was one Disney movie he enjoyed quite a lot.

"It's also nice to see the children having fun together!" Monalisa said "Pandora and Kemeko always love having fun with Freya and Loki!"

"I'm just glad Pandora's got some friends." Raphael admitted "Well, Mutant friends her age, not just Kemeko."

"Feelings mutual Raph!" Tyroth agreed.

"And seeing how they get on." Leonardo said as he looked at Kemeko "It shows that as children, they don't care how one looks, they love each other all the same!"

"Awww! Getting all mushy bro?" asked Michelangelo with a chuckle earning a slap up the head from Raphael.

"Oww!" he groaned.

* * *

Before long, the film finished and according to the time, the grown ups decided it was time for the children to get ready for bed.

Normally back in their mutual homes, the mutants would be up in the night hours since it was easier to hide in the shadows when patrolling the cities, but whilst at the farmhouse they could rise with the sun like the humans did since there was no other town, let alone humans for miles and they could enjoy time in the daylight hours.

As the credits of the film ended, Casey turned off the TV and stopped the DVD player.

"Okay kids" he said "Time to settle!"

"Okay." said Kemeko with a yawn and looked up at her adopted father, Leonardo.

"That's my Lotus Blossom!" Leonardo smiled as he picked Kemeko up and the little Japanese girl snuggled against him "Time to clean teeth and I'll sing you your Japanese Lullaby."

Pandora meanwhile was less enthusiastic about getting to bed.

"Awww" she whined "Why?"

"Because it's bedtime Little Geisha!" said Monalisa in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Auntie Mona's right little ones!" Sephie agreed as she looked at Freya and Loki "Bedtime!"

"But I'm not tired!" Pandora protested folding her arms and pouting "I wanna watch more TV!"

"TV! TV!" Loki joined in copying Pandora, but Freya just yawned and held up her arms to Tyroth who instantly scooped her up.

"Ah" said Monalisa with a chuckle "Afraid not kids! well, there's no more TV for kids right at this time!"

"Yeah." said Raphael "Its grown-ups TV now, at night all Adults Programmes are broadcast."

Sephie nodded as she picked up Loki.

"Uncle Raph's right!" she said.

"But why can't I watch programmes for grown-ups?" Pandora asked with the pout still on her face "I want to." when she said that, Splinter chuckled and shook his head.

"Still curious as anything!" he said light heartedly to which Michelangelo, Donatello and Casey laughed yet Monalisa frowned.

"It's hard to explain sweetheart" the lizard lady said as she looked at her daughter, "But the thing is grown-up television contains things you can't watch because you may not understand them, or think they're just boring, and some might frighten you."

Raphael nodded in agreement, as did the others.

"Yep!" Sephie said "Too true!"

"You're too young Little Geisha." Donatello said siding with Mona "You can see them when you're older."

"Uh huh!" Michelangelo agreed "Soon, but not now."

"But…" began Pandora.

"No buts, young lady" said Monalisa putting on her serious voice, in other words her ' ** _I'm-your mother-and-you-will-do-as-I-say_** ' voice. "It's time for bed."

Pandora then bowed her head.

"Okay mum." she said grudgingly.

Monalisa then chuckled.

"Good girl." she said, secretly smirking to herself that that voice always worked with her daughter if she got defiant.

* * *

After ten minutes, all the children were in bed after brushing their teeth and had their stories read to them, or lullabies sang.

Leonardo tucked Kemeko into her crib and kissed her, still humming the Japanese lullaby and the little girl was soon snuggled in bed and sucking her thumb.

Leonardo still humming placed a stuffed turtle next to her then crept over to his own bed near the crib so he could watch her from a near distance as he settled to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyroth and Sephie placed both Geckolings into their bed after Tyroth had finished reading them a story.  
"Sleep tight little ones!" Sephie whispered giving her son and daughter a kiss on the forehead "See you in the morning!"

Tyroth also leaned down to the children and whispered softly to them in his Dragon tongue before kissing them both.

"Night night mama...papa..." the two Geckolings whispered before snuggling against each other as their parents turned off their light and left a little night light on for them before retiring to their room.

* * *

In Pandora's room, Monalisa tucked her daughter in bed whilst Raphael placed her teddy bears, Ninja Bear, Geisha Bear and Cuddles in with her.

"There we go baby!" he said "Your bears will keep you safe and sound."

"Thanks daddy!" Pandora said.

"Sweet dreams Little Geisha." Monalisa smiled "You, Kemeko, Freya and Loki will have loads of fun tomorrow! It's supposed to be a lovely day!"

"Yay!" Pandora grinned.

"There we go!" Raphael chuckled "There's that pretty smile!" He kissed Pandora again and nuzzled her.

Monalisa did the same then they walked to the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" Mona called.

"Night mummy!" Pandora called back.

"Sleep tight kiddo!" Raphael added before switching off the light and leaving Pandora in a dark with only the moonlight shining through the window.

* * *

After a couple of hours had past, the hour farmhouse fell silent as the others had retired to their beds and had fallen asleep.

But Pandora was still awake, she had nodded off not long after her parents had left the room, but her mind had soon awoke with the curiosity of wondering what it was the grown-ups liked to watch.  
She picked up her Geisha Bear and looked at the ceiling watching the lights dance above her head from the bright moonlight outside, as she lay there she thought about what her had said about late night television.

"I'm a big girl." she thought to herself, "Everyone says how I'm becoming a big girl! I do want to watch late night TV."

She then thought about Michelangelo and his video games he often played for her when he looked after her.

He often would play _Mario_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog_ , though there were times we would play more mature games as well as violent action ones like _Assassin's Creed_ and _Mortal Kombat_.

"I watch Uncle Mikey's games sometimes, I'm sure some of the TV shows at night are just like the games!"  
She sat up in bed feeling determined.

"I'm a big girl!" she thought "I can watch shows late at night!"

* * *

Making up her mind, Pandora climbed out of bed, still holding her Geisha Bear close and walked to the door.

She opened it slowly, then closed it as quietly as she could, hoping not to make a sound.

After waiting for a few seconds, confident that no-one heard her, she walked down the stairs as carefully as she could; as she walked she held her breath and hoped the stairs wouldn't creak.

It was very dark downstairs, the only light that light up the area was the moonlight from outside shining through the windows and a small night-light near the upstairs bathroom.

Looking at the dark, silent room where only a couple of hours before had been full of life, it seemed a little strange, but Pandora pushed those thoughts aside and walked over to the living room area and sat on the sofa, the remote was on the coffee table from where Casey had left it, she picked up the remote then pressed a button making the TV turn on.

As the TV sparked to life, a brown haired man wearing a grey suit appeared in front of a background of some city Pandora didn't recognise.

"… _A_ _nd that's our top story today, and in other news, a gang hideout was raided in North Chicago by unknown vigilantes, Police found over 5000 bags of Drugs which included Crystal Meth, Heroin and Crack Cocaine as well as the perpetrators tied up or hanging in a makeshift net. They were unsure of who it was who uncovered the nest, but were grateful to discover a ring of drug dealers before any damage was done on the unaware public!"_

Pandora cuddled her Geisha Bear and continued to watch, hearing that news story, she guessed it must have been the Chicago Knight's doing. As Tyroth and Sephie were with them, she believed Jack the Wolf was leading the team which he often did when Tyroth was not around.

" _That's our top stories, and now back to '_ _ **A Nightmare on Elm Street**_ _'._ "

The News then ended and a film appeared which Pandora didn't recognise.

It showed a human girl with blonde hair walking around a dark alleyway behind a house, just then a bin lid rolled in front of her and crashed at her feet, she then turned around and saw a man with deep burns on his face and neck wearing a dirty red and green sweatshirt, black trousers and a brown glove with razor sharp knives on the fingers on his right hand.

" _Tina…._ " The man growled, the girl gasped as the man made his arms extend across the entire width of the alley.

Pandora grasped her Geisha Bear and began to feel a little worried about what she was seeing.

On the TV the burned man with razor fingers moved closer to the terrified girl laughing mockingly. " _Please God!_ " cried the girl in fear.

The burned man then held up his glove with the knives.

" _This…is God!_ " he then laughed and chased after her, and the girl ran off screaming.

As Pandora continued to watch the film, she began to get even more scared; she clutched Geisha Bear and cuddled further into the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile in a downstairs bedroom April was laying on her back moaning softly as Casey kissed her neck, and stroked her skin.

As she moaned, she tensed up hearing noises from the living/Dining area.

Casey noticed his wife tense up and lifted his head.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"I heard something." said April frowning.

"It's okay." said Casey kissing his wife "It's just the wind"

"No, no." said April her husband off her, "I really do hear something, is the TV still on?"

Casey frowned and sat up and he and April stayed very still listened.

* * *

Before long they soon heard a scream and they both leapt out of bed and ran towards the living-room.

As they got in, they saw the TV was on and showing a brutal scene where a screaming and bleeding girl was struggling with an unseen force and being thrown around a bedroom whilst her terrified boyfriend looked on in horror.

"What the hell?" Casey asked, then he heard the same scream from earlier as the scene got more and more violent and bloody.

April rushed over to the sofa and she soon saw Pandora curled up clutching her Geisha Bear and screaming and crying in terror.

"Pandora!" April cried as she leapt over the sofa and landed next to the crying mutant who screamed again seeing April appear and tried to get away not realising it was her human friend and auntie.

April managed to stop Pandora from falling off the sofa pulled her close and as Pandora realised it was her Auntie April she began sobbing and wrapped her arms around the red-headed woman's waist.

"Shhh shhh sweetheart," April soothed "It's okay, it's only a TV program, but you're such a naughty girl!"

Casey instantly tried to look around for the remote but he couldn't find it due to it still being dark and the only light in the room was the TV and the moonlight outside.

"Where's the bloody remote?" he panicked, but he almost jumped out of his skin when the big light suddenly went on!

"What the shell is going on here!?" April and Pandora looked up in shock and saw Raphael and Mona standing at the bottom of the stairs and Raphael's hand was on the light switch.

"Pandora? April? Casey?" Mona asked in surprise as well as anger.

* * *

As the light went on, Casey found the remote on the floor and instantly turned the TV off.

At the same time, Splinter arrived at the top of the stairs.

"What's the ruckus!?" he asked angrily.

Not long afterwards Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Tyroth and Sephie appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Sephie.

"What time is it?" asked Leonardo rubbing his eyes.

"Oh boy!" Casey groaned running his hand over his head "Now everyone's awake!"

April looked down at Pandora and frowned.

"Well done Pandora(!)" she said in a sarcastic voice and Pandora wiped her eyes and looked worried as all the grown-ups looked in her direction and glowered.

"Uh oh..." she thought then Mona strode over with Raphael not far behind.

"Hatamo Pandora!" Mona said crossly "You've been a very naughty girl! We told you it was bedtime and no more TV yet you sneak downstairs and wake up the whole house with your screaming at a program you are far to young to watch!"

"It's 3.30 in the morning and you're supposed to be asleep!" Raphael joined in equally angry at being woken up as well at the fact that his daughter disobeyed him.

"Come along young lady!" Mona said taking Pandora's hand "Back up to bed with you!"

Pandora lowered her head in guilt as more tears at what she saw on the TV fell, as her mother lead her to the stairs, she saw the looks of her father, grandfather, uncles, Tyroth and Sephie looking disappointed and annoyed at her, even her beloved Uncle Michelangelo.

Pandora felt bad, and she almost felt like crying again.

* * *

Back in her bedroom, Mona and Raphael tucked Pandora into bed.

"Now you're lucky your screaming didn't wake up Kemeko or the Geckolings!" Raphael said "Lucky for them being heavy sleepers! Unlike we grown-ups!"

Pandora looked down ashamed.

"Sorry daddy." she said softly.

"You ponder on your actions whilst you sleep young lady." Mona said as she placed Geisha Bear back in Pandora's arms "We will speak to you about this in the morning!"

"Okay mummy." Pandora said "Sorry mummy."

Mona huffed slightly then kissed Pandora, Raphael did the same then they walked to the bedroom door.

"Now, goodnight Pandora." Raphael said sternly before pointing at his eyes then pointed his two green fingers at Pandora who huddled down under her duvet and nodded understanding what he meant.

Once her parents were gone, Pandora's stomach twisted a little as she wondered what awaited her in the morning, she snuggled down and held her Geisha Bear close hoping to get back to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Pandora sat in the armchair twisting her fingers and biting her lip nervously as her parents stood before her along with April, Casey and Master Splinter.

After she was sent back to bed, she hardly slept due to still being shaken by the film and even had a couple of nightmares where a burnt man with knives for fingers was chasing her through the sewers.

Michelangelo and Donatello were in the kitchen preparing breakfast whilst Tyroth, Sephie and Leonardo were getting their children up and ready for the day.

"Pandora." Mona said, making Pandora jump slightly and the young mutant looked up.

"Yes mummy?" she whimpered.

"I'm disappointed in you." Mona said "You know why?"

"Yes." Pandora said quietly looking down again.

"You do?" asked Raphael "Then tell us why?"

"Because I got out of bed and watched TV when I wasn't supposed to." Pandora answered.

Mona and Raphael nodded.

"Correct." said Raphael "And what else?"

"I screamed and woke everyone up." Pandora concluded "And everyone was not happy about it."

"That's right." said Mona "And what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry." Pandora said fervently "And I promise I will not do it again."

Mona then knelt down to Pandora's level

"That's a good girl." she said "But you really were very naughty last night." she spoke gently but seriously, "You're far too young to watch scary films now"

Pandora nodded

"I know mummy." she said "I had horrible nightmares about it, about that burned bad man chasing me in the sewers."

"I believe our Little Geisha has learnt her lesson." Splinter said "And has accepted the consequences."

"I think so too." said April and Casey nodded.

"Yeah." said Raphael "I think so!" and he looked at his daughter again.

"Now you understand why we didn't want you to watch late night shows? You're too young right now."  
Pandora nodded, "Yes daddy." she said "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." said Raphael holding out his hands "Hugs and kisses!" he said to which Pandora quickly scrambled over and hugged her father tightly.

Mona did the same followed by April, Casey and Master Splinter.

* * *

As that happened, Leonardo, Sephie and Tyroth came downstairs with Freya, Loki and Kemeko.

"Morning!" Tyroth said he then saw Pandora in Raphael's arms.

"Ah there's the little monster!" he chuckled walking over and tickling Pandora under the chin.

"Monster! Monster!" Loki jabbered.

"Sorry Uncle Tyroth." Pandora said before giggling at being tickled.

"Don't worry kiddo!" Tyroth said.

"Yeah!" said Sephie "As long as you don't do it again missy!"

"And lets hope the Geckolings don't get ideas about what happened last night!" Tyroth added looking at Freya in his arms and Loki in Sephie's arms.

"Same said for Kemeko!" Leonardo added.

"I wonder where Pandora got her ideas from?" Mona asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Funny you should say that!" Splinter said "For it was only when my sons were as young as Pandora is now, and they once sneaked out of bed to watch TV when it was past their bedtime!"

Raphael sighed and went slightly pink, as did Leonardo.

"Oh really?" asked Sephie looking at the blushing turtles.

"Oh yes!" Splinter answered "I heard voices from the living area in the lair we lived in before the one we have now, and I went out and saw all four of them watching cartoons!"

Mona laughed and Pandora looked at her father in amazement.

"You were naughty like me Daddy?" she asked.

Raphael nodded going even more pink.

"I sure was, kiddo!" he said "Me and your Uncles were naughty turtle tots!"

"That they were Pandora!" said Splinter "But like you, once they were given a lecture by your granddaddy Splinter, they never did it again!"

Pandora laughed and looked at Raphael who chuckled back despite feeling embarrassed.

* * *

"Breakfast's up!"

Everyone soon heard Michelangelo and Donatello call from the kitchen and they came into the living area/dining room with plates of a delicious smelling cooked breakfast.

"Yummy!" said Raphael, relieved that the youngest turtles had detoured them from the embarrassing stories and went to sit down placing Pandora in her tall chair as he did so.

Splinter walked over and sat next to Pandora and Leonardo placed Kemeko in her High Chair next to the old rat.

"You got a lot to learn Pandora!" Splinter thought fondly as he looked at his granddaughter "Who knows what you're going to be like in years to come!"

 **Well, that was naughty of Pandora! Sneaking out of bed to watch TV! Well after that little scare she won't do that again in a hurry! lol!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that little one-shot! And stay tuned for more coming soon!**

 **Have yourselves a great day!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
